SunLight
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: G1-When a new set of strange creatures from the night target the Bots,the Cons,and the humans,its up to Rumble and Frenzy,the two bad ass werewolf cassettes,and their group of followers,who call themselves Sunlights, to stop them.Will the Sunlights succeed, or will Vampyres finally achieve their lifetime goal:World domination? Sequel to 'WolfBlood' R/R
1. Chapter 1

_I couldn't wait for any more responses, I had to do this, I HAD to, don't you see?! And what other creature next to werewolves are there that Rumble and Frenzy can experience? Why Vampyres of course!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers_

* * *

_1 YEAR SINCE RUMBLE AND FRENZY WERE BITTEN_

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy walked along the grassy hills of Tennessee, recently called out over a crazed wolf that had been attacking a small town. Since they'd broken ties with both factions, they'd taken to the training that most Hunters went through, and had excelled quickly. Before they even knew it, they had ready loaded weapons filled with silver bullets and wooden stakes. Wanting to protect the world from evil far greater than that of the decepticons, they had become Hunters. But unlike the man who'd tried to kill them what seemed like millennium ago, they only targeted major monsters, like the wolf in this town that had killed more than twenty people. Behind him, Rachel, Faye, and the small group of Hunters and Monsters that had opted to join them in their quest to protect the world. Eight Wolves, three Vampyres, and two Hunters. They had adopted the title of Sunlights, and traveled day and night. Unlike the hype that people believed that Vampyres could only come out during the night, the hype was wrong. They could come out at any time, day or night. Since that time 10 months ago when Rumble and Frenzy left, they'd only spoken with Soundwave three times. But all that was about to change...

* * *

Eject was terrified as he carried Rewind to Ratchet. Ratchet was a bit startled by the sudden intrusion, but relaxed quickly, taking on a harsher disposition. Until he saw Rewind. Rewind was dull in color, looking almost grey. Checking him over, his energon levels were extremely low, marking at 10%. Hooking him up to multiple monitors and IV's, he noticed two small pricks in Rewind's neck. The radius between the holes in the top and the holes in the bottom of his energon lines matched what would have been a human mouth. Albeit a strange human, but a human none the less. Comming Red Alert, he asked the paranoid security officer to scan the footage from last night. Red Alert agreed, but only after asking what he was looking for. As Rewind finally began stabilizing, Red Alert back.

::**There were no humans entering or exiting Blaster's room last night. Are you sure you were looking for a human?::**

::Absolutely positive::

**::All right then. I'll keep going over it. There has to be some anomaly::  
**

**::Thank you Red Alert::**

His attention returned to the small cassette as he began waking up. He Skywarp too.

**::Skywarp, how is the energy search going?::**

**::Nothing so far,at least from what I sense. Is everything all right?::**

**::Actually, no. Last night Rewind was attacked by some kind of human creature::**

**::h-human creature?::**

**::yes, why?::**

**::The last human creature I met tried to eat my spark out. Luckily it wasn't weapon proof::**

**::Um, Rewind still has his spark intact, so I guess it wasn't a 'spark-eater'::**

**::Alright. Hey! I got something! Later, Ratch!::**

**::It's Ratch_et_.** **Ratch**_**et::**_

Ratchet growled as he heard laughter before disconnecting. After the Rumble and Frenzy incident, a few cons bolted and joined the autobots. Said cons were Skywarp, Soundwave(which was a surprise all in its own), Thundercracker, and Starscream. The entire trine had bolted, and the tape deck had bolted. Megatron had lost Four of his most important bots, not counting the remainder of Soundwave's cassettes. Soundwave's cassettes had integrated well, almost as quickly as Rumble and Frenzy had. The bolted cons didn't replace their con symbols with autobots though. They replaced them with the figures of golden crosses. Actually, quite a few bots had switched their symbols to the image of the familiar golden cross. It was the golden cross that Rumble and Frenzy had had when they left. Since then, a lot of the earth-bound cybertronians had been rethinking the point of the war. Such is why they didn't fight unless a life was in danger. Optimus had even reported that a few of the decepticons had even changed their symbols, but did so discreetly. It was a revolution. And all thanks to two thought-to-be insignificant cassettes from the opposite faction. Ratchet found himself smiling at the thought of the war's end in the near future. Though, that near may be thousands of years, it was still closing. More soldiers were revolting and forming their own faction, one that didn't fight unless need be. It was a gratifying thought to know that maybe there was an end in sight. It saddened him though that it took a lot of lives to get there.

* * *

Soundwave had long since deactivated his voice scrambler that masked his emotions. Now that there was no more fighting, in his new faction at least, there was no need to fear someone picking his voice out among others. Granted, it was still slightly monotone, but not to the extent it was before. He approached Blaster, who was worrying about his cassettes. Soundwave already knew the feeling. He knew it twice. Placing a hand on Blaster's shoulder, the younger boom box jolted a bit. He relaxed when he saw it was only Soundwave.

''You are worried about Rewind?'' Soundwave asked. Blaster nodded.

''Don't be. Ratchet has him stable, and we'll find what got to him.''

''Soundwave? Have I ever told you that you're an awesome mech?''

''I don't recall''

''Well, you're awesome. You've got so much more experience than me. How am I not supposed to-''

''Experience had nothing to do with my cassettes. I was the was I was from war, but not a minute passed that I did not think about my cassettes, not a second passed with out me worrying that they were going to get killed by either the autobots or their own comrades. They were always so careless, so naive. They didn't realize that almost everyone had it out for them. And everyday, I think of my missing cassettes, of what has become of them. They are still alive, for we still have a bond. But it is shallow, only enough to show strong emotions and we can speak through it. But it is dissipated other than that'' Soundwave's voice quivered just a bit as he thought of the two. Rumble and Frenzy had grown so distant, so far. He wondered if they even remembered their Cybertronian lineage, or were they here on earth to stay forever? He almost missed what Blaster said next.

''Yeah, but both of your cassettes aren't hanging on the line''

''They were once''

Blaster had no time to respond as for the fact they heard someone screaming, and Blaster whirled, feeling the pain and fear from his hospitalized cassettes. Running to the Med-bay, they were greeted by a fear-filled Rewind and a vicious Eject seemingly fighting the...air? Ratchet was laid in a corner, unconscious. Eject's hand collided with something solid and a loud crack resonated through the room. The invisible creature faltered, and you could semi-see the outline of a human male. Eject yelled in fury before throwing all he was worth at the human, and then, the human disappeared again, and then it laughed.

''Pathetic robots. You have no idea who you're messing with.'' the voice seemed to come from above them, and they looked up. They saw a human with bat like wings unfurled and beating the air in eerie slow motion. The figure's iris' were ruby red, glaring out and mocking them. Long, four inch fangs cascaded from his gums. Pink energon dribbled off them.

''I've discovered a new energy, one far greater than blood ever provided. You'll never get rid of me now'' he laughed again before flying towards Ratchet. At that moment, Ratchet bolted up and stared into his eyes.

''You will return to sleep. When you wake up, you will deny any claims they make of ever seeing me. You will once again scramble the security feeds so that no one knows I exist other than the music lovers'' Then, the figure disappeared, becoming a part of the shadows again. Ratchet fell back asleep and everyone could hear his snores. Eject fell to his knees and the word that came out of his mouth delivered a shocking blow as to why planet earth was not one to be messed with.

''Vampire''

* * *

Through the nearly in-existent bond with Soundwave, a single word and emotion hit the cassettes like a brick wall vs. roller blader.

_Vampire._ AKA, Vampyre, the proper spelling of the word. As Rumble and Frenzy realized where the source of the word had come from, they grimaced.

''Well, my fellow Sunlights, it looks like its time to for us to head home and meet our dad'' Rumble said, setting his course for Arizona. Time to hit the trails.

* * *

_Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! The sequel to WolfBlood is here! Honestly, I wasn't sure on a sequel, but I felt that the cassettes had left to abruptly to not have a finished story. So, here's the next part. Werewolves first, Vampyres next, I think the only thing left after Vampyres are Ghosts. Hmm, maybe I'll dish out a demon for them._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Chapter 2...okay, that's all i got_

_Disclaimer: I do not own transformers_

* * *

Megatron snarled as a few of his men went screaming down the hall way like a group of girls. Apparently here recently some kind of 'vampire' had been attacking them and was taking their energon at night. He put it off as a reckless human that had made it on board somehow and they were just idiots. It was in his mind the only logical and rational reason. But then, there was that piece of his mind that reminded him that Rumble and Frenzy's conditions had not been logical or rational but the complete opposite. He'd been right upset when the cassettes left and had threatened to hunt them down and kill them. How dare they even think of leaving the decepticon ranks!? Three days later Soundwave seemingly disappeared. After that, Megatron had become angry and had taken his anger out on his most likely target : Starscream and his trine mates. Then, shortly after they had also disappeared. He realized he'd finally pushed some of his most important soldiers away over two insignificant little freaks. It hadn't been worth it in the long run. Many of his soldiers were starting to revolt, switching symbols to a golden cross. Only five nights ago they sat down on the floor in the throne room and refused to do anything at all. And he couldn't shoot them, because his troops had already suffered a big enough blow. They needed as many soldiers as possible. But these soldiers refused to fight, always spilling some slag about 'Life is to short to spend fighting and regretting' or some other kind of stuff. Only for Blitzwing and Astrotrain he was sure would stay. For now. But being beside the point, his two clashing thoughts on the situation were crashing together in a worse battle than him vs. Prime. It was giving him a major head ache. He suddenly heard an inhuman, animal screech roar down the hall way. Followed by an inhuman looking red eyed, long fanged, clawed, winged, and pale human figure. A human figure that was...the same height as him?It was. It was the size of him, if only by a hair. The figure smiled before scowling and charging down the hall way she was heading. A few short screams later, he knew he'd actually seen what just happened. Standing up, he followed the hall way only to stop in a short collection of horror. The human had a drone pinned to the ground, fangs deep imbedded into his neck wiring, and energon flowing freely. And she was drinking it, getting the spilled energon all over her face and clothes. The drone was trying to fight back, but gradually, his optics and colors dulled to grey and she dropped him. He was dead, offline. The members of the storage closet they'd locked themselves in screamed as she opened the door and entered. She had planned that. She had purposely wanted him to see her drain the drone. And he had, and wanted to un-see it. He snarled as he opened the closet, only to see absolutely nothing. The drones and the girls were all gone. He heard motion behind him, but when he turned around, the only thing different was the drone was missing. So...There really was a vampire on board the Nemesis. Yay...

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy traveled over night, and with the effects of their speed and hardiness, they could make good timing and never loose a beat. Same with the others. As vegetation began to give way to sand and plains, they knew they were close. Not stopping at all, they actually picked up speed. They needed to get there before the vampyre caught anyone else. They began to see the lights of civilization up ahead and smiled. Almost there.

* * *

Eject was terrified. He'd accidentally fallen asleep and when he woke up he had to call Ratchet back in. Rewind's energon levels had dropped dramatically and the two pinprick holes had been reopened. Rewind was stable now, but Eject was determined not to even blink. He'd been staring at his brother still when suddenly the doors flew open, causing Ratchet to jolt a bit. Rumble and Frenzy walked in. Eject finally moved only for his jaw to drop and he stared. Was it really them? Wait, who were those other people behind him? Frenzy motioned a black haired girl with a white dress to come forward and she did so willingly. The three of them flew up and landed softly on the berth beside Eject.

''Rumble? Frenzy? Strange lady that I've never seen?''

''Yes, Rumble, Frenzy, and her name is Lissa'' Rumble introduced the girl, who had kneeled down beside Rewind and was softly smelling the air in deep, long, slow breaths.

''Yep, definitely a vamp. By the smell coming off this fella, its of male origin, and chocked full of ego. Typical vampyre'' Lissa evaluated, scoffing in disgust at the thought of another ordinary vampire who simply wanted to conquer the world and use humans as nothing but a food source and then let them all shrivel and die. She wanted to slap the smirk off his unseen face. She already knew he would be smirking, not thinking they could lay a hand on him.

''Frenzy?'' she asked, not wanting to handle the garlic that Rewind needed. Mostly because it was poisonous to her. Yet she carried it in her back pack, which clashed with her dress. She pulled out a tank top and a pair of jeans and she made her self invisible so that she could change with no one seeing her. Soon, she was decked out in a purple polka-dotted blue tank and bluejeans. Then, she told Frenzy what to pick out of her bag.

''You'll need garlic, eucalyptus leaves, rosemary, the mint extract and whatever your primary food source is'' she said, pulling out a grating bowl and getting Frenzy to put the garlic into it, but she could handle the other ingredients. Ratchet brought back a small, pint sized container of energon, which smelled sweet to her nose. Grinding the herbs and garlic and mixing in a good tablespoon of mint extract, she mixed them all together in the energon, taking a wooden spoon and stirring it together. It dissolved, just like it should.

''When he wakes up, make him drink this. It's harmless to him, but it poisons the blood for a vampyre. He should leave your brother alone until this has completed its use. But until then...'' Lissa trailed off, and Frenzy took his cue to hand a garlic bulb necklace to Eject. He put it over his head, and then Rumble and Frenzy left to hand everyone a necklace. But when they saw Soundwave walking freely in the autobot base without a decepticon symbol, they almost passed out. Instead though, they were toppled over by Ratbat, who had his bat wings wrapped around them so tightly it hurt.

_''Rumble, frenzy, rumble, frenzy! Your back!''_ he screeched at them happily. Rumble took a garlic bracelet and slipped it over Ratbat's head, and it made the little cassettes twitch a bit, but he ignored it. Soundwave had heard the excitement though and walked over and paused before smiling.

''Rumble, Frenzy!'' he exclaimed. Frenzy had a goofy smile on before he fell over unconscious. Rumble stared at him like a foreign object before poking him with his foot. Then he turned back to Soundwave.

''Soundwave? What are you doing here? And how come you actually sound, you know, emotional?'' They weren't rude questions, but simply wonder. Soundwave explained it all and what had happened. After which Rumble handed him a garlic necklace and one to take to Blaster. Soundwave nodded and went to search for the normally enthusiastic boom box. After everyone on the Ark had been given a garlic necklace, Rumble and Frenzy left for the nemisis , taking two of the other vampyres with them. The Nemesis was in total chaos, and quite a few decepticons had golden crosses and were chanting inspirational words. Two drones were fighting each other over a pine cone- where said pine cone came from the world may never know- and Megatron looked about ready to kill someone. Rumble got fed up really fast and yelled 'QUIET!'. Everyone shut up and looked at him. Rumble huffed before they started handing out the garlic necklaces once again. As stupid as it seemed, they wore them anyways. Well, except Megatron.

''I shall not strip my dignity to wear some lowly organic plant''

Against all the pain in his hand, one of the vampyres, Leo, gained size to match Megatron's and held the necklace in his hand, though it was burning and no doubt leaving a scar.

''Wear the fucking necklace or I'll cram it down your throat'' Leo growled. Message received. Megatron was still not happy he had to wear the plant though. Leo shrunk back to size and glared at Megatron, daring him to try something violent. He held his hand carefully, not even wanting to look at the damage the garlic had done. His buddy, Melon(his nickname for his oddly melon-shaped head), did look though.

''Damn, Leo, take a trip on the stupid boat? If you'd have left it on your hand any longer there wouldn't have been a term for the degree burn you have'' Melon said, voice laced with concern and criticism. Leo paid no attention as for the fact he was stooped low and smelling the air.

''Mel, you smell that?''

''What- oh. Wait, there's two vampyres? This one is obviously female.'' Mel said while looking around for the female vampyre. Rumble and Frenzy were low and ready to fight if the need came. They never got the chance though as they were knocked unconscious and drug out into the ocean and onto the shore, where they were left to dry out. When they woke up, there was no vampire smell or anything other than the ones beside them. Climbing back up the cliff and entering the ark, the mission was a success at delivering the garlic necklaces. Lissa smelled the burnt flesh on Leo's hand and in speed that seemed impossible she was beside Leo, checking his hand over. Leo tried to push her away, but she refused, clinging to his arm.

''He woke up long enough to drink the concoction but fell asleep right after, courtesy of the rosemary and eucalyptus. Natural stress and pain relievers.'' Lissa said, gesturing to Rewind.

''Then what was the peppermint for?'' Eject asked.

''It'll help keep the concoction down and his body from rejecting it. I don't know how, but who cares how as long as it works?''

''True. All right''

''...Soooo what now?'' Eject asked after a long pause.

''Well, I'd assume we go hunting''

''For what?''

...

''Seriously?''

''no- Oh! Never mind, I feel stupid'' Eject grinned sheepishly. Out of nowhere Lissa pulled out two katanas, on with a wooden blade and the other a silver blade. The hilt on each was rubber coated. She spun them around like an expert and walked away, no doubt sniffing the vampyre out. Rumble pulled out a crossbow and handed it to Eject.

''If you see it, wooden stake straight through the heart'' Rumble said, handing him six stakes. Then, he and Frenzy parted too, and the entire team scouted the Ark for vampyric tell-tale signs. Rumble and Frenzy had their noses working over time, searching for a scent. Having gotten used to the smell of vampires, they could pick one out in a crowd of thousands. They each had their own scent, but just like humans all smelled under neath of warmth and life, Vampyres always smell cold. Dead, but not decayed. It stands out among the living. Werewolves always smell wild, having a musky scent under their human shells. Human Hunters smell like humans and gunpowder mixed together. Frenzy's mind wandered back to when they were normal, and their lives did not consist of hunting creatures that weren't supposed to exist. Back when they weren't creatures that didn't exist themselves. He wondered what would have happened if they hadn't went on that mission so long ago. What path would their lives have taken? It would probably be the same old, boring, dangerous life they lived before, and Starscream would have probably continued to try and kill them.

Starscream. For the most part, Starscream had been forgiven, but he still held ill feelings towards the Seeker. He had tried to kill them, after all. But, in the end, Starscream had switched sides not to the autobots, but to the very side they were on. Sunlights. And he had the symbol to prove it. Frenzy stopped his line of thought and growled. There it was. Cold, dead, and ego-filled. The Vampyre was near. They heard him laugh, and tried to judge his exact location. It was nearly impossible though because vampyres have the ability to move faster than the speed of the jet that made it past the speed of light. They could be right beside you, and under a minute they'd be in Russia. Listening for the alerting whoosh of air, he heard it and aimed his water gun filled with holy water. The single squirt hit the vamp and it hissed as it became visible. In seconds Rumble had him pinned and a cross against his chest. The vampyre hissed in pain again, but laughed.

''Who are you? What's your name?!'' Rumble growled. The vampyre laughed.

He said, '' My master is coming. Your pathetic child's toys will not save the world from him. All hail Dominick!All hail Domini-'' he didn't have time to finish before a wooden dagger found its way into his heart. Rumble felt the body go slack and a stench hit his nose as the body started shriveling and by the time he had finished decomposing, Rumble was covered in a greasy, old ash like substance. He still held the stake as if it was still implanted in something's heart. Replacing it in its carrying case, he tried to wipe the ash off of him. It didn't come off. He growled as they started walking back to the rec room. Just another day


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for long waits between updates. I've been really busy here lately and also I've been working on my other stories. But now, I have some time and some inspiration. This chapter's going to focus mainly on Eject,and the fact that... No spoilers for you!_

* * *

Eject cursed at himself. He was surrounded by blackness. Not the black was of unconsciousness, but just...blackness. None of his systems were throwing any warnings at him, all except 1... His energon levels. They were at 0%. What!? How was that possible!? He'd be offline! But... How had he lost all his energon?

_Flashback:_

_Rewind had started mumbling in his sleep about some person named Dominick and Eject had walked towards him when he was suddenly slammed off the berth by something unseen. He'd tried to grab it, but the garlic necklace slipped off his head. It landed a few feet away from him, but by then something already had him pinned and fangs embedded in his neck. He had lost all consciousness afterward. _

_End Flashback_

Oh. So that's what happened. Sooo, what now? Did he just sit for eternity in endless darkness? That was the conclusion he was starting to think of when he jolted upright and his head made contact with something both soft and hard. His eyes took a moment to adjust, but everything looked like it was in ultraviolet. He saw the pale form of Lissa rubbing her head and glaring at him.

"Way to go, idiot. Now you're one of us"

"What's wrong with my eyes? Why is everything ultra violet?"

"Relax, and think to your self 'mortal vision'. It allows you to see everything normally. "

he listened to her and sure enough he had his regular vision. He looked at the forms of all the Sunlights looking at him. Rumble and Frenzy both looked a little shameful as Kikki, a young Irish girl, ratted them out on how they should have assigned someone to watch them. Kikki was not an ordinary wereanimal. She was not a werewolf, or even a were lion. She was a werefox. Her fur was orange with the with tail and black tipped ears, but her eyes were aqua blue. And, also unlike the other lycanthropes, her tail and ears did not fade away. So, she was always stuck wearing specially designed pants (or skirts, but she will murder you if you suggest it). Her natural hair itself was orangish red. Currently, she had also unsheathed her claws and it took Leo, Melon, and Trigger, a human hunter, to hold her back from mauling the two cassettes. Not that they couldn't hold her off, but she was a worthy opponent and strong for most of her kind. Her ears were laid back flat on her head and her tail was raised high. Soon, if she didn't catch hold of herself, there would be a fully morphed fox in the ark and she would be more than willing to bite you if you get to close. She was one of the lucky few that had mastered shifting on days other than full moons. Rumble was also one of those few. Eject looked between the two before shaking his head. Everything was so chaotic no one noticed him walk away. He walked out of the ark before he realized it and the blinding sun caused him to reel backwards. It hadn't hurt to a painful extent, but it hadn't been pleasant either. He slowly entered the sunlight this time before sitting down on a boulder. It was usually so quiet out in the desert other than the wind. Lifeless. When in reality, it was the complete opposite. His new hearing could easily outmatch that of a lycan. He could hear the individual sound of a spider's legs dashing across the sand, the whistle of the wind between each individual feather on a vulture's wings. He could here the sound of a snake's scales pulsing against the ground. It was so noisy, so loud. He shook his head to clear it, but it didn't work. His smell was also heightened, but just as his hearing outmatched a lycan, a lycan could outmatch his sense of smell. He shook his head before walking back in. But now he had only one fear: how could he get rid of the annoying hunger in his systems? He suddenly envied Lissa's sense of control.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi. Okay, that's all I have..._

* * *

Eject heard everything around him, but his target was standing high in his vision. Lissa, Leo, Melon, rumble and Frenzy told him to go outside and find a rabbit or bird or something to kill. At first he'd protested, until he'd had to fight every nerve in his body not to attack everyone that got close to him. So, here he was, relying completely on his sense of vision. Then, with speed so fast that Blurr wouldn't have stood a chance, he had the rabbit in his fangs, and( unknown to him) his eyes glowed blood red, just like all the other vampires. To any passerby, it would have looked violent and very very weird seeing a robot eating a rabbit, but the world is full of weird things. This was no different. Eject gasped and let the now-limp bloodless rabbit drop to the ground. News number one: blood is good. News number two: he was within range of Red Alert's security monitors. Ah scrap...

"Don't worry about it. I already talked it over with Red Alert. As long as it's rabbits and not humans or other bots, he's 'fine' with it" Frenzy was propped up against the wall of the ark, blue optics dancing with many emotions. Many of which Eject recognized easily. Humor, pain, joy, anger, regret, grief. But what stood out the most was the look of wisdom in his eyes. Wisdom of how the planet worked, how harsh life is, how hard it is to make it past tragic events, he just seemed to know. Frenzy beckoned for Eject to follow.

"Rewind is awake, he's demanding to see you"

"okay. Does he...?"

"No. We thought it would be best for you to tell him"

"okay. Thank you"

"no problem. If you don't want to tell him though, you don't have to"

"I want to"

"okay. "

Frenzy left Eject to his own sources, and Ratchet walked away shortly after. He climbed onto the berth and was immediately glomped by his brother.

"Eject! I was so worried that what happened to me would happen to you!"

"yeah, um, yeah. It did"

"what?! Are you alright?"

"depends. Physically; I guess so. Mentally; I need serious help."

"whadoyoumean? What happened?"

"I...I am no longer alive"

"what? So you're like a ghost?"

"no, not dead. Just not alive"

"I don't get it."

"I got turned into a vampire"

"oh" it was such a simple answer, as if he didn't care.

"So? Freaked out, don't care, do you want me to leave forever?"

"don't care. You're my brother, nothing comes between that"

"thank you thank you thank you!"

"if you ever try to eat me I will pull off your head"

"fair enough"

Now that everything had been settled, Rewind decided he was well enough to walk around. Even though Ratchet protested, the two brothers left to find their werewolf counterparts. Rumble and Frenzy were currently busy talking to Red Alert, going over methods that could be used to prevent more supernatural disturbances in the future.

"Sooo... A trail of silver dust creates a barrier that lycanthropes can't cross? And garlic powder prevents vampires from entering"

"Yes. I would also like you to refrain from activating these security measures until after we are done. I don't particularly want to feel like I'm burning from the inside out. " Rumble said, as if he could tell that the security commander was already planning on enacting them immediately. Red Alert nodded, though slightly put out. Then the two lycan cassettes noticed the other cassettes.

"Welcome to the land of the living! Sorta" Frenzy said, referring to Eject. Eject rolled his eyes in annoyance at the comment while Rewind simply waved. The two wolf cassettes walked over and high fived them. Their chat didn't last long as Rumble's hand flew to his head, listening to a comm coming through. He nodded before saying 'uh huh. On our way'. He started dragging Frenzy to the entrance, and Eject and Rewind followed.

"Rachel and Faye found out a bit about Dominick from the local Vamps. Lets head out to the library to see what they found" Rumble explained. The others nodded as they ran. They speed by a snoozing Ravage, who jolted and looked at their retreating forms. He stood up and chased after them, wanting in on whatever was going on.

* * *

When they got to the library, there was a small crowd of vampyres sitting at a table in the, of course, _fiction_ sector. They pulled up a few extra seats from another table and sat down. The library was a huge piece of perfect architecture. It had a domed roof with green glass panels that let in the sun. It was at least ninety feet high to the highest point of the building, and huge double oak doors that stayed open during the summer were large enough that any average built cybertronian could enter without struggle. The walls were paneled wood that gave it an old feel, like an ancient library or something. In truth, the building was about three hundred years old. It had well over 30,000 books inside. Anyways, as they sat at the table, they leaned forward to hush their conversation.

"So, what do you know about Dominick?" Frenzy asked. A young girl, possibly ten years old, a harsh age to become a vampire, with brown hair and blood red eyes shared her story.

" he loves to be in control, and he gets you when your at your worst. My family had recently been killed in a house fire while I was with a friend. He came to me one night while I was crying, promising me that if I was a good girl, I would never have to deal with things like death and suffering. I wouldn't have to feel grief if I joined his group and helped him to purify the world from man's destruction. I was in such emotional turmoil that I agreed. He drained me of all my blood and then I became what I am now. That was five hundred and fifty years ago. You can say I had time to convey my options and get away. He goes for you at your weakest time, or most unprotected." the girl, known as Gretcha, said. Frenzy nodded, then a middle aged man began speaking.

"It was a similar story with me, my wife was killed in a car accident some eighty nine years ago. I thought I wouldn't be able to live without her, and given my current not alive situation, I guess I couldn't. Anyways, when I got into his 'base' I was instantly horrified. There were humans chained up and caged up and being used as slaves. They were attacking them with no mercy and were ruthless. Powered only by their own hunger and greed. I didn't stay long. But it's not just vampyres we're dealing with we've got werewolves, vampires, werelions, SymBods, and just about everything in the book of myth and legend. He's owned up his field of creatures and there were too many than I could stand. You're up against something huge."

"What's a SymBod?" Rewind and Eject asked at the same time.

"A symbiotic body. A reanimated corpse."

"A zombie"

"yes and no. They're zombies, but they have personalities just like when they were living. The only thing missing is their life and their morals"

"oh. Okay"

"This is going to be a long journey" Rumble said, shaking his head.

"If it is of any consolation, all of us are willing to help you in any ways nessecary and we will fight to the death if need be" an older woman said, and all the other vampyres agreed.

"As will I" Eject said, and Rewind nodded in agreement. Rumble and Frenzy both gaped as their numbers jumped from a few to at least twenty members on the Sunlight team. As they left back towards the Ark, all their new members following, they prepared to tell everyone their new discoveries.


	5. Chapter 5

_So, been doing some research on faeries and stuff. Got the idea from one of my reviewers, Jazz 'N Prowl's sparkling AriaFyre( I think. I'm terrible with usernames). So, either in this chapter or one in the near future will be mentioning some faeries. Oh, and this features someone from Rachel and Faye's past. K, to the chapter_!

* * *

Sarah spun idly in her rotary chair that sat in front of her computer, which was Stone Age old. It had a huge monitor and the Internet connection was painfully slow, but she managed. She knew what was going on with the cassettes, she always had. She'd been following their progress since they popped up in the World of Supernatural. She was debating on whether or not to contact one of her old friends from the Seely Court. Giving up, she sighed and pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Anastasia, I have a few friends that need your help as well as mine"

"Oh? Who would that be?" the young faeries voice came over the phone, sounding sing songy. Her transparent red wings were probably hitched high in the air, waiting for what came next.

"Remember those two decepticon werewolf cassettes I told you about?"

"yeah, why?"

"Dominick has came back out into the open, and they want to try a d stop him. They've got a small group of Vampyres and Wolves and even a few human Hunters, but their group is not large enough to battle an army. Do you have anyone who would be willing to help?"

"Maybe...What would be in it for me?"

"You owe me, remember? Remember when that stray demon wanted you as his bride? Remember how I was the one who saved your sorry ass from marrying a pig man. Literally" Sarah declared as she remembered the ugly demons face. It had the head of a pig and was extremely sloppy and fat and he smelled like he hadn't showered in years.

"Oh yeah. Guess I do owe you."

"Yeah, you do. I've got a few other contacts that owe me as well. Get back to me soon"

"Okay. Later, Sarah"

"Later, 'Stasia"

"Don't call me Stasia!" Anastasia said as she hung up. Sarah giggled madly before dialing the number of her next contact, Winnie. Winnie the Witch( her parents had planned ahead and gave her an alliterative name)

"Hey Winnie, I was wondering if you..."

* * *

The autobots had not been pleased by the news of Dominick having an entire army, but they had agreed to help the cassettes to help defeat him. They had been glad and afterwards had helped to teach the newcomers a few tricks that was a secret between good Hunters. Only good Hunters knew it, because the secret told itself to a good Hunter and that Hunter's instincts spiked until he could tell if a person was worthy to hold the secret. All of them checked out. The secret is a protection spell that the first ever Hunter wrote himself. It protected against all types of magic except silver and wood. Those were the only two substances that could make it through the barrier the spell offered. No one at the base had expected them to be so open with their secret, but they also appreciated it as well. Now, how to defeat Dominick...

"No, Eject! Like this!" Leo said as he used his bat wings to help increase his speed, using them as extra appendages. Eject had recently figured out how to 'grow' his wings and was trying to learn how to use them.

"Back off, barf brain! He's new at this" Gretcha chided Leo. Leo scowled at her.

"Who put you in charge, pipsqueak?" He hissed.

"I did, Leo. I may have taught you how to be a Vampyre, but I've only got experience in the medical department of things. She has hands on experience with the battle field" Lissa said as she walked in. Leo shrunk down to size a bit and pouted. Outranked by a midget. Leo moved out of the way and Gretcha took his place, but not before nipping at him. He nipped back, but backed down. Unlike Leo, Gretcha actually told Eject what to do while demonstrating instead of doing and expecting to be reward with a perfect student. He caught on much quicker with her. Leo made himself look impressed, but inside he actually felt rejected. Eject seemed to listen to anyone but him. He knew it was just his mind, but he felt rejected. Apparently Eject noticed because he called for Leo to join them. He did so a bit reluctantly, but he did. Gretcha nodded in approval as Leo started gradually explaining to Eject what he needed to do. Then she backed off and simply watched. They both started at the sound of sudden gunshot and ran to find one of the human Hunters, Josh, holding a smoking rifle and pointing a a closet.

"I know you're in there! Come out now or we come in" he yelled.

The door slowly opened up and a goth girl with a short, spiky black hair stepped out. She had a spiked collar and spiked bracelets on each hand. Two silver daggers were sheathed on her hips, and she also had silver capped claws. He was about to shoot when shrieks of glee stopped him. He saw Rachel and Faye bound up to the girl and practically pounce on her.

"Renee! How's mom? Is she okay? How are you? How'd you find us? Why were you sneaking. Renee!"

After she answered the questions with 'She's fine, I'm fine, I heard your group in this area, I was sneaking because this was unknown territory. It's in my nature' the twins introduced her.

"Everyone, meet our aunt Renee. Genuine werepanther"

This perks the interest of a present robopanther. Ravage looked up from his spot under the autobot couch and meowed loudly, attracting everyone's attention. Rumble and Frenzy laughed.

"Looks like another thing we have in common! We're each related to a panther. " Frenzy said after a while. Rachel and Faye nodded, laughing themselves. Renee huffed and Ravage meowed again. After the initial confusion and explanation, everyone gave Renee a tour of the Ark. They would have finished had an emergency signal not come in from the Nemesis. They answered it and saw an epic battle going down. Megatron was pinned to a wall by what looked like a giant tiger. Blitzwing was being dragged down the hall by something hidden in the dark, and all the still active decepticons on Megatron's side were being attacked, as well as he ones on their side. Rumble and Frenzy exchanged glances before gathering their team up and heading to the Nemesis. Almost instantly they noticed spots of the Nemesis blowing up and being utterly destroyed. They entered through the Seeker hangar, seeing as Megatron never thought to change the codes to it. Rumble led the way quickly with the others following into the main room. The tiger was trying to bite at Megatron's face. Instantly, with only a brief recognition of pain, Rumble's lycan form was on top of the tiger, fangs sinking into the scruff of its neck. It roared and attempted to bat him off, but proved unsuccessful. Megatron, now free from the claws, aimed his cannon and blew a hole through the tiger and Rumble went flying. His claws stretched and scratched against the floor to catch hold.

"Blitzwing!" Astrostrain exclaimed, helping Megatron up. Rumble nodded and looked to Kikki. She shifted and her form had regular red fox colors, including the white belly and white tipped tail. Her ears were black tipped but her eyes glowed yellow green like all lycanthropes. Well, almost all. The two lycanthropes ran down the hall to rescue the tank.

"Megatron, you have to evacuate the Nemesis! The place is coming down around you!" Frenzy said, trying to convince the stubborn warlord to come to terms with what had to happen. Astrotrain hesitated before trying to reason with his leader as well.

"We're outnumbered as it is! We have to move, sir! Let's move!"

Rumble came in rushing, Blitzwing trailing behind. He was carrying Kikki, who was holding her leg to her chest, grimacing in pain.

"Move! Let's go!" Blitzwing said, still running. Megatron finally submit and they all ran, trying to get out. Slabs of ceiling and parts started falling down around them. All of Megatron's troops trailed the Sunlights, and everyone was shielding their heads, trying to prevent injury. They made it out of the Nemesis just before it gave in on itself. As the decepticons looked at their old base sadly, they heard Lissa speak.

"Uh, guys? I think we should get out of the water!" she said as something large, black, and scaly with white razor teeth started swimming towards them. They struggled to fight the water and just barely made it out without any they all left back for the ark, they discovered that the Ark had suffered similar trauma and the autobots were all outside, saddened by the loss of their ship.

"Now where do we go?" Eject asked sadly. No one had an answer for this. Rumble, still in wolf, started howling. Soundwave patted his head similarly to a human comforting his dog.

"You can come with me" They heard a girl's voice. Rumble and Frenzy immediately recognized it.

"Hello Sarah" Frenzy said as he turned around, actually comforted by her maniacal grin that hid her mother like concern. She walked away, motioning them to follow. The two cassettes followed by easily, and the others once again trailed them. There was nothing else to do. Megatron could have easily attacked the autobots, but then what? Then where would him and the decepticons go? He momentarily glanced at Starscream, who was saddened but not at all flustered. He appeared calm. In all reality he gave off a peaceful air. Just as Thundercracker and Skywarp did. And in all honesty all the decepticons that had switched sides. Rumble suddenly reared up and growled, and Lissa hissed at something only they could see but then relaxed a second later. Sarah had felt a brief interference with the energy around her but it faded away too quickly for her to be able to tell. They continued walking into a town and then farther until they reached an old abandoned warehouse.

"A friend of mine owns this place and said we could use it until we can either A) repair your bases, which is highly unlikely, or B) you guys find a way off of earth"

"Thank you for your hospitality, Sarah I'm assuming?" Optimus said, remembering what the cassettes had called her.

"That be my name. Um, okay! I need to get going. You guys break the place in and try not to kill each other" she said as she left. Well, not really left more as walked behind a rock and vanished in thin air.

"Why would we want to break it in?" Prowl asked.

"It's an earth term. Means fix it up to our own personal tastes" Blaster explained. Everything was quiet except for the shuffle of their feet and the whirr of their systems. Then, they started dusting things off and cleaning up. Rumble returned to his normal form, while Kikki opted to stay the way she was, simply because to her it felt more 'natural'. Within a few hours, the place was clean and there were enough rooms for everyone to sleep in, since the human vampire chose to all share a room as did the human lycans. The cassette vampire chose to stay with his creator while the two lycan cassettes stood guard, as did Ironhide and Red Alert. After a while though, the two cassettes drifted into sleep right in the floor and would have slept through an earth quake.

* * *

_Okay, just so everyone knows: the faeries in this story will have wings, simply because faeries with wings are imprinted in my brain. But don't think for a minute they're anything like tinkerbe_ll.


	6. Chapter 6

Heyo! This is yet another chapter in me story!

xxXxxxXxXxXx

Kikki was still in her fox form, because she quickly realized she had no clothes. She limped slightly from the injury she had received yesterday. Everything had been so chaotic she hadn't noticed it hurt, but now she could. A slab of the ceiling had fallen onto her leg and cracked her shin. It was healing thanks to lycanthropy but since it was a broken bone it was proving slow. Flesh wounds heal quick anyways, but lycanthropy helps. Yes, it speeds up the process on broken bones too, but not to the extent of speed as a simple scratch. Lissa had worked with some available metal and created a sort of substitute crutch. It helped a lot. Optimus was alerting the US government of their new location. Rumble and Frenzy were scouting around, looking for signs of someone following them. So far so good but who knows how long that will last. It was a saddening thought that the base had been destroyed. Soon, trucks started pulling up and humans from the government started coming in and setting huge computer monitors up and even a 75 inch TV in the largest room. It was starting to look more like a base instead of a building. True, no where near as good a base as before, but better than nothing. After a lot of setting up and a lot of cords and cables later, they handed every human(or not human, depending.) a credit card. Almost everyone left and went to the local mall. By the end of the day, the base was equipped with bean bags, stuffed animals, game stations, and sleeping bags. Their was a newly furnished kitchen and the cabinets were packed with food. It was suitable for living in. Rachel and Faye ad also been kind enough to pick Kikki up some clothes. Actually, they got clothes for everyone. They were plain white t shirts and jeans for day time and sweatpants and muscle shirts/tank tops for bed. Simple and cheap but also comfortable. As Kikki retreated to her human form and put the night clothes on, she heard feet shuffling outside the door. Curious, she finished dressing and opened the door. Looking around and even at the ceiling( an acquired habit when one lives with Vampyres) she saw nothing. Shrugging, she left to find all the other Lycanthropes. She heard shuffling again but this time a smell accompanied it. It smelled like a human/insect cross. If that was even possible. She still saw nothing, but when she turned around she was face to face with a white haired girl with transparent red dragonfly wings. Her hair was white but short and spiky, resembling more a boy's crew cut gone wrong. She had on a green blouse that clung to her skinny frame and grey skinny jeans. Her eyes were bright greenish gold, like when sunshine shines through leaves in a tree.

"Name's Anastasia, you?"

"Kikki. Are you a faery? If so, what court are you from?"

"yes, a faery I am. I am from the Seely court, the good guys"

"How did you find us here?"

"I am aware that you and your friends are aquanted with Sarah, yes?"

"Oh, so you're an old friend of hers?"

"Well, not old but yes. I am. And, I also come with a fleet"

She whistled and four other girls and one boy walked out from the shadows seemingly.

"My name is Sasha" said another white haired girl, but she had a white outfit on with white rabbit skins around her neck. Her wings were pale white, but the looked like they were made of crystallized ice.

"Jake" the boy said. He had on blue jeans and a black T-shirt. His wings were like black ice. He had black spiky hair.

"Monii" another girl said. She looked Hawaiian, and she had on a flowered shirt on and a hula skirt. Her wings were orange, and her hair was black, and long.

"Kiana" an African american girl said. She had dark brown hair and gold wings with dark brown specks. Her outfit was a skintight leopard skin jumpsuit.

"Fickle" a young Chinese girl said. She had comically large eyes, her shirt was a blue kimono and she had on grey sweatpants. Her wings were pink.

"Um, nice to meet you. Uh, let's go get you introduced to Rumble and Frenzy" she said. She walked out into the room that the two cassettes were staying in. They looked up drowsily then bolted awake at the sight of the newcomers.

"Hi! We're your new teammates!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dun dun duuun~ Sorry for the late update. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

_DAY OF THE FULL MOON_:

* * *

After the whole faerie ordeal, the five new recruits were excepted and given rooms. Now, on the night of the full moon, the lycanthropes were all going towards MoonRunners. When all the lycans walked in, the only word to fit the description was 'whoa!' The building had been totally reborn! It was now much more evolved on the evolutionary timeline of technology.

Ronnie was still a bartender, but he had a new recruit helping him out, a girl who looked like she was ripped out of a Japanese anime. She had slightly rectangled eyes, a slender, pointed face, a round nose, and yellow/gold hair. What stood out the most were her ears, seeing as she had a set of tall bunny ears. Poking out from under her flannel shirt, was a cotton white bunny tail. She had on a blue plaid flannel shirt, and jeans. She smiled at them.

"How can I help you? "

Then she noticed Rumble and Frenzy, and she recognized them from news reports. She didn't seem to notice the new badges they sported.

"Decepticons!?"

Everything froze and all eyes turned to them. But then, despite the logical reasoning of any of the furries - the people with animal ears and tails.- every lycanthrope in the building swarmed them, greeting them with hellos, and 'how have you been?'s. Ronnie clamored over and swooped the two into huge, bear-like hugs. Then did the same for Rachel and Faye. Rachel and Faye hugged him back. Miss Hare Stew-erm, Rabbit Lady- tapped her foot anxiously.

"What is wrong with you people!?" She squeaked. All the lycans laughed at her.

"We're not people. We're animals" a random werewolf said. As if to back the statement up, the building's occupants all made a chorus of different animal sounds.

"Let's get this show on the road!" A woman said. Miss Bunny Ears huffed. She walked up to Rumble and twitched her nose.

"Why are you here?"

"To dance, sweetheart. Aren't all werewolves welcome?" He smirked at her reaction, blue eyes turning green/yellow.

"Woof" he pretended to bark, and she paled. Her eyes rolled back and she passed out. One of the wolves from the Sunlights, Rodney, caught her gentle and hoisted her into his arms. He sniffed her hair.

"She smells just like a rabbit" he grinned. Faye shook her head.

"No. No eating the poor...hey...do you smell that?" Everyone tensed. Straining their ears and noses, they frantically tried to find something. When they found nothing, they shrugged it off. Celtic music poured from the sound systems, piling everyone's adrenaline into one spot. The dance floor. Rumble felt an oncoming sense of Deja'Vu. Once again, it was just him, Rachel, and the dance floor. Kikki, off to the side, was dancing with an admirable Fox Furry. He'd mistaken her for a furry at first and had tried flirting with her. Upon finding out she was actually a lycanthrope tipped him even more on the infatuation scale. Rumble groaned, feeling his face start burning. As his body started to reshape, reform, he saw something out the skylights. What looked like a half human half snake slithered past. Then he changed.

* * *

_Rumble stood, feet now more like metal paws. His clawed hands hung at his side as he snarled, grimaced, and flexed his ears, making sure they all worked. Frenzy and Faye were smelling each other, sniffing each other's ears and noses. Kikki and the Fox Furry were still chatting, only now more like fox chirps and purrs. Rachel padded up behind him, sniffing his ears and then looking up at the skylights. He nodded. As the doors to the plains opened up, they left out. The plains were just as he remembered. Sandy, yet full of life. Rabbit, wild boar, bighorn sheep, the whole deal. He remembered when Frenzy and he would split from the other lycans and hunt alone. Now they traveled in a pack, not daring to wander too far from the rest. As they hunted and gathered their kills in an organized pile, the began eating, tearing at the carcasses for whatever they could get. As blood dripped from their razor teeth, they howled into the sky. They then went to find a nice, safe cave in the rocky outcrops farther away. _

* * *

_Short chapter is short. I know, I am sorry!_

_Warning for the next chapter: if you are squeamish around blood/ energon and/or don't like horrific details, you really shouldn't read the next chapter. I'm aiming towards a longer chapter, with much more pain and -hopefully- a deeper plot. You'll see ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Just another warning! Lots of blood,violence,gore,swearing, and two people get eaten alive. Back out now if your afraid! If your not, good for you and keep on reading!_

* * *

Trigger and another Human Hunter, Melly, walked down the street to town hand in hand. Melly was a girl with average blonde hair. She had a sleeveless black vest with silver studs in the shoulders. She had a belly shirt on that clung to her thin frame. Her belly button had a piercing with a skull and crossbones on it. Her necklace had a dog tag with protective runes engraved into it. She had skinny jeans on, but they weren't so clingy that they prevented movement. She had a silver dagger and a wooden dagger on the inside of her vest. One her left shoulder she had the Sunlight symbol tattooed on her arm. She smiled as Trigger told her a funny joke. Trigger was Hispanic, with a charming Mexican accent. They had meet originally in highschool, foreign language class. They were both studying French. Ultimately, they both flunked. When they were attacked but not bitten by a rogue werewolf, they discovered the Sunlights. They joined, and their true life calling begun from there. They fell in love and had been in a relationship ever since. As they chatted amiably, they were completely unaware of the giant humanoid snake following them.

As they left towards the park, the creature struck. A huge naga jumped in front of them, snake tail curling around them. His human half was at least the size of Bumblebee, plenty big enough to eat them both at the same time. And he seemed to be planning on doing just that, head striking towards them at alarming speed. He drew back though at the last second as a harsh voice scalded him. A freakish woman with a beak instead of a mouth and nose dropped out the air. She had black, oily wings and matter black hair. Her black dress was mostly holes, moth eaten.

"Not yet, Marx! You can eat them after we get what we want! But not yet! Master wants them alive, remember?"

The naga pouted.

"Now don't get sad yet! You just can't digest them yet! You can still carry them back to headquarters!" The hag cackled evilly, and the naga smiled evilly. Once again, they screamed as the huge, disturbingly human, slimy mouth shot towards them. They were drowned in blackness as they were pushed down the naga's throat and into his stomach. They never stopped holding hands. The acids stung their skin and created unbearable itching, and the pitch black nothingness terrified them.

It took them a moment for realization to hit. They had just been eaten. Alive. They whimpered in fear, almost squeaking. Apparently the naga had incredible hearing, because he chortled at their reactions. They could tell the naga had started moving along at a quick pace, the constant tide of horrid smelling fluids splashing around them. Melly felt a tear slip down her cheek and Trigger was praying rapidly and profusely in Spanish. Her legs itched horribly and had started to burn. They each thought for sure they were going to die. They were going to die slow horrible deaths in this beast's belly and then be digested. Melly shivered. That was not how she wanted to go out. Just as she could almost scream from the searing pain in her legs, and everywhere else the acids touched, their newest surroundings clenched and heaved. It did this three times before they were forcibly pushed out of the stomach and out between the fangs. Horribly bright LED lights blinded them as they tried to adjust to the light after being shrouded in absolute darkness. They were covered in slime and Melly could finally see her burns. It looked like sunburn on top of sunburn on top of sunburn that was starting to peel and was wet with puss. Her arms were similar. An older man with grey sideburns looked over them displeasedly. He glanced at the Naga.

"Well done Marx. Chickma! Let him have his fill on the normal mortals of the earth!" He commanded the ugly bird lady from earlier. Trigger smirked. 'Chick' was most definitely not the first thing that popped to mind.

"Well, hello there children! I see you have become friends with Marx? He really is a golden heart, his stomach tends to simply guide him before his mind. Please forgive him. My name is Dominick, and I am quite certain you have information that we desire! You see,t hose pesky werewolf cassettes have been a thorn in my side. And I know that between 'packs' like the Sunlights, you each know everyone's weakness. And I know you are one of their weak spots! So, as a fair trade, you for them! They will be executed quickly, I assure, but if you refuse to comply..." He trailed off, and two evil looking men with hyena shaped heads and stout bodies appeared beside him, fingers long like razors, and just as sharp. One walked up to Melly and slowly, almost seductively, trailed a sharp claw across her cheek, leaving a slightly burning, red scratch. A drop of blood oozed and fell to the ground. Trigger suffered a much worse injury, a swipe of claws cutting through his chest and narrowly missing anything major. Blood poured from the wound, and the acids he was still drenched in caused the wound to sizzle and burn mercilessly. He yelped out of sheer pain and ground his teeth together.

"Now, I'll let you four play while I go contact your friends. Toodles!" He said before walking out the room. The two hyena demons had fun seeing how much blood they could draw without leading to a fatal concussion. One of them etched the Latin letters for D and K into Trigger's forehead.

"Dominick's mark! Smile child, be honored!"

Instead, he chanted the oath he'd taken upon joining the Sunlights.

"I swear upon my heart, my soul, my very being to protect those who cannot for themselves. I am a single ray from the light that guides us, helps us, and gives us light. A single ray that can and will light the faces of many. I swear myself into the rays of the Sunlights! Where trust is given to all and secrets will stay hidden if shared. I am a ray, I am Sunlight!" He chanted over and over. The two demons shook their heads, as if the words were painful. Melly took up the chant with him. Trigger yelped though as claws aimed for his vocal chords. He ducked, and instead claws raked over his eyes. Instantly his vision went black, and he could feel something oozing out of his eyes. Melly squeaked in horror. He couldn't see. The demon had scratched his eyes out. His sockets felt oddly hollow. There was nothing there anymore. He blinked, but blood ran quicker. To Melly, it looked like he was crying tears of blood. He lifted his hands and felt the red liquid on his fingers, and could smell the metallic smell blood had. A bit ran into his mouth, and he coughed. It strained his sinuses and now blood was coming in rivulets. The blood from his eyes mixed into the blood from his chest. Dominick came back in, but he couldn't see the evil vampire.

"Oh my! It looks like Helta and Delta had quite the fun in you two. Now scram, you insolent demons. Melly watched as the two demons scrambled out the door.

"Well, your friends now know of your disappearance! Now, they have twelve hours to find you. If they don't... Well, Marx would love to have a chat with you. Sometimes he gets quite lonely and sad. He likes to talk to his food sometimes, even play with his food. Maybe you'll get on his good side and he'll chew. A swift death, most probably! If not, well, sucks to be you! Anywho! Come, meet my new apprentice! Pretina, meet the newest arrivers!"

A girl in a blue plaid flannel and blue jeans stepped from the shadows, tall black ears broken and floppy, black fluffy tail wiggling quickly twice. As she stepped out the shadows, she had on a MoonRunners jacket.

Rumble and Frenzy tried to track the webcam signal, but with out Teletran or the nemesis' data banks, they couldn't track it past a mile.

"Damn it! The signal could be coming from anywhere on this fucking planet!" Leo snarled, punching a wall. Lissa tried to console him, but he pushed her away. He bared his fangs at Rumble and Frenzy.

"So what's the plan, dipshits? Any genius ideas to get us out of this!? Two perfectly good people are going to die because of you twerps!"

Everyone expected the two cassettes to snap, to attack the vampyre. Instead, They kept straight, calm faces.

"We are going to try everything we can to rescue them, even if it costs us our own lives. Do not forget we are at war. I know more about war than you ever will. Lives are lost at war. Countless good people fall, and I will openly admit: there was a point in time where I was on the wrong side. I used to enjoy watching people suffer. Hearing them cry out in grief and pain. It took suffering myself to realize I was wrong. As in any war, we will lose some, but we will also gain some. Because truly, peace and chaos are never a controlling factor. You don't have peace and absolutely no crime. You don't have millions of people dying and no one praying. There is always a bit of hope in the dark times, just as there is a bit of darkness in the light."

Wise words. Soundwave wavered a moment. Were these really his cassettes? They had changed so much. Once the fun and prank loving cassette twins, now they were giving speeches worthy of a prime. He sighed. Nothing would ever be like before.

* * *

_Alright, maybe not as bad as I'd thought. Anyways, ooooh! Is that Miss Hare Stew-erm, rabbit lady- or an evil, demented, part of her?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Well! I'm on a roll here and its finally Friday! Woot woot! Take THAT school! I have beaten you for the time being! Anyways, this chapters going to be a bit on the violent side again, but no one gets eaten! Seriously though, I honestly don't know where that scene even came from. You read nothing! Well, yeah you did actually but you know what I mean. You have to keep in mind that my sanity isn't all there. To the chapter!_

* * *

Trigger groaned in pain and agony as he rolled onto his side.

''You are weak, human! Just like the rest of your kind!'' Dominick kicked him in the side. Tears rolled down his face, slightly pink from the blood still in his sockets. It was more horrifying than being eaten by the naga. Because, at least then he knew what was going on and where he was. Now, he had no clue, and would never know again. He was in a room separate from Melly, but he could still hear her scream.

''Melly!'' he called in a hoarse voice.

''Now, now child. None of that! Now, let's see. Ah yes, here it is... Tell me, have you ever been placed in a tub filled with electric eels? Not pleasant, and only two people ever survived, and that was because they were immortal! So, let's see if you're a different case, or if you're doomed to repeat history'' He felt himself being picked up by something with hairy hands, and felt himself submerged in a shallow but wide tub of water. He could feel things swishing past him. Something touched his knee, and he jolted as it felt like he'd been struck by a taser twice at the same time. He tried to scramble out of the tub, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. He laid there in misery as he was repetitively shocked over and over again, but he didn't seem to be able to pass out. After a few more minutes of this, he was pulled out of the water.

''Congratulations! You are the first human to survive the tub of electric eels!'' A demon said. It was an airy, chipper voice. Probably an even more horrible face. He pushed against them, trying to find his way out.

'' You do realize you're about to walk into a wall, yes?''

Bam! Right into said wall he went.

''Told you so. Now come on sweetheart. Don't you want to 'see' your girlfriend?''

''Don't hurt her!''

''Little late on that, aren't you? Oh, she's severely injured, but not fatally. She has, let's see, a broken leg, most of her arm is burnt to a crisp, and she's lost most of her sanity. Shame, I was hoping she would be a harder nut to crack, but it appears she was already split half way into! Hey, if she says something random about mushroom computers, don't ask'' The airy voice said. He wanted to cry. They'd broken his girl. The demon pushed him harshly into a room and he heard someone mysteriously like Melly singing the 'twinkle, twinkle, little star' song.

''Melly?'' He asked hoarsely.

''Oh, hi Trigger! Did you know there's a horse named Trigger? And a horse named Periwinkle, and Poky Boy, and Paint Splat, and...''

''Melly! Do you remember who you are?''

''Yeah, of course! I'm the muffin man! Well, his daughter! I like cookies, preferably! Pokemon!''

He dropped to his knees, wrapping her in a hug and sobbing tearlessly.

''STRANGER DANGER! Get off me, weird man! I don't know you!'' she bopped him on the head and he let go.

''Rumble, Frenzy. Hurry up. If you can hear me, please hurry up'' he whispered silently.

* * *

At the same time, both Rumble and Frenzy felt an odd feeling seep over them, as if they'd heard a distant voice. They shared glances.

''Okay, so we know that the original signal came from the north. What else do we know?''

''There were reports last night of a giant snake and a chicken lady going at break neck speed through Washington''

''So that means they could still be anywhere. We just narrowed it down a few hundred miles'' Melon said. They all nodded.

''Okay! We've got eight hours to rescue them. Which basically means they're-'' Leo was cut off as the door to their new base flew open. Three girls walked in, each of them wearing a black dress, black pantyhose, and a black, pointed witch hat. The leader of the three had tattoos of spiders on her arms, but as she got closer everyone realized they actually _were_ spiders. Kikki spluttered in disgusted as one of the spiders waved at her.

''My name is Winnie'' the leader said the simple, childish name so sinisterly, everyone had the image of a murderous Pooh Bear killing people. She had Black hair.

''I am Nataline'' Said the girl with blue hair.

''And I am Sabrina'' Said the girl with freaky, blood red hair.

''We are witches'' they each said in unison.

* * *

_Dun dun duuuun~ Hello! I am here to announce that this story is my favorite of the ones I am writing! I absolutely adore it. But...I need some help. I fear I am starting to fall out of the fandom of Transformers and I need a boost. Give me some funny quotes and things the transformers have said over the generations to make me laugh and help me get the feel of this fandom once again. I don't want to loose it!_


End file.
